The Truth Of Yui Kimori
by Clublesswonder
Summary: I'm a huge fan of Diabolik lovers, and I've always been in love with the idea of Ayato and Yui being a couple. I've read many fanfics of theses two characters. I loved almost all of the stories about them but they never satisfied me. So I decided to write my own, my very first fan fiction story! I'm very nervous since I've never published a story to the public before (:


The Truth Of Yui Komori

CHAPTER ONE

The Truth

Yui was laying in her bed, it was the middle of the night. Yui was awoken by a familiar dream she had that she could of sworn happened but she has no memory of it.

Yui was troubled by not knowing who her real parents are, ever since she found out her father wasn't even her father.

She laid there quietly hoping she would fall back asleep soon, but sadly she wasn't able to. Yui sat up from her bed as she wraps her arms around her legs, resting her chin on top of her knees. She let out a soft sigh, sadden by the thought of knowing  
that she might never get the chance to meet her real parents.

Since she was now trapped in a mansion full of vampires, 10 to be exact. After Yui talked to Ruki and reasoned with him, she was able to convince him and his brothers to let her go live back in Sakamaki household. But Ruki said that he would only  
allow it if the Sakamaki brothers would allow them to live there as well due to Yui being their only food source.

After hours of arguing over the subject, the six Sakamaki brothers finally agreed since they all desperately missed the taste of Yui's sweet blood.

Yui frowned at remembering the whole event because she was extremely exhausted now. Now that she's feeding TEN vampires instead of 6 or 4 at a time.

Yui wanted to cry, she was so sick of how they all treated her. No respect or acknowledgment of being a living human being, none at all. Always feeding on her, not caring about how much pain she goes Thur in a day or the consequences of how much blood  
they take from her. Yui was terrified that she's going to die one day from too much of her blood being sucked away from her body.

Yui shivered from the thought of it, she quickly shuck those thoughts away from her mind. Yui stood up and headed down stairs to the Kitchen to get a glass of milk.

A few minutes passed, Yui enter the kitchen but she jump up slightly once her foot came into contact with the kitchens tiled floor "Ah! Oh my! the floor is so cold!". Yui said with a shiver.

Yui then regretted not wearing her slippers, she thought to herself.

Yui opened the large fridge and grabbed the milk, then Yui went over to the cabinets and opened the one that had all the cups in it. Yui grabbed a small cup and set it gently on the counter as she began to pour the milk in it.

Once Yui was done she quickly returned the milk to the fridge, terrified that Reiji might punish her for leaving the milk out. After that Yui sat down quietly on the kitchens tiled floor, drinking her nice cold glass of milk.

She gently set her cup beside her on the tiled floor as she laid her head back, tears began to fall down her face, she couldn't take it anymore. Yui wanted to live a normal life again, she wanted to be with her REAL family and just be happy and not so  
miserable.

Yui tucked her legs in while wrapping her arms around them, buried her face in her arms as she began to cry.

Moments later Yui hears a window blow open from inside the dining room. Yui quickly wiped her tears away as she bolts towards the dining room.

She didn't want the brothers to think she was trying to escape Through the window, She just couldn't take anymore of their punishments, she just couldn't.

Yui reached the window and closed it quickly, and then reattaching the latch to keep it shut for good.

Yui let out a sigh of relief, but gasped as she heard someone from behind her. "I finally found you".

Yui was shaking uncontrollably, terrified that Ayato the fifth oldest brother was standing right behind her.

Yui slowly turned around to find a man standing behind her, it wasn't Ayato or any of the other Sakamaki brothers or Mukami brothers, but a human being dressed almost like a reaper. He had light blue eyes and his hair color was almost identical  
to hers.

Yui was finally able to find her voice as she asked softly still hearing the fear in her words. "W-who are y-you?"

The man smiled softly at Yui as he quickly leaned into her. Yui was terrified "NO! DON'T!" She screamed. The young man hugged her tightly "I've missed you so much, little sis" The man said softly.

Yui was shocked from what the man just said, " w-what?! I'm your sister?!" She said in shock.

Before the man could say another word he was interrupted, by a familiar voice that Yui recognized right away.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH HER?!" Ayato screamed in anger.

The man looked over his shoulder and smirked at Ayato, Ayato gave him a death glare. The man picked up Yui in bridal style as he kicked the window open and quickly jumped out.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Ayato yelled as he dashes towards Yui and the mysterious man but Ayato was too late. As the man and Yui go out the window the big drapers on the tall window were blown by the wind covering Ayato's view of the mysterious  
man and Yui. When the drapers finally dropped as Ayato made it to the window the mysterious man and Yui were gone.

Ayato slammed his fist down on the window's frame in frustration as he screamed "YUI!"

The other Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers all heard the commotion and rushed in the dining room where they found Ayato quickly jump out the window. Shu yelled to Ayato to stop him before he went out the window but he was too late.

"Ayato! Wait!" Shu clinched his teeth in frustration. "Damn that Ayato" shu said in a pissed tone.

Yui and the man were half way Thur the Sakamaki's property, Yui was still shocked and confused about everything that just happened.

"Where are you taking me?!" Yui asked in a very concern voice, since this wasn't her first time she was being kidnapped.

"I'm taking you home" the man replied softly, giving Yui a warm smile that made her comfortable for some odd reason.

"We're almost there!" the man said as he jump over the large fence that framed the entire Sakamaki's property.

The man landed on his feet and made his way towards a parked vehicle. It was a black limo, the car door at the very end of the limo quickly swung open by a woman that almost looked a lot like her and the mysterious man that was carrying her.

Yui thought she was a very beautiful woman, the man quickly put her in the seat next to the woman. Then hoped in the limo, sitting down on the sit next to Yui as he quickly shut the door.

"GO! GO! GO!" The man yelled to the driver, the limo's wheels screeched as the limo quickly drove away.

Ayato heard the sound of a cars wheels screeched from a distance of his property, he quickly bolted in the direction he heard the sounds come from. As he reaches the end of his property, he sees a limo quickly drive away from the other side of the  
large fence.

"YUI!" He screamed, as he quickly jumped over the large fence and tried to catch up the limo as it drove away, but he was too late.

Ayato wasn't able to keep up with the vehicle, Ayato screamed in anger as he hated the fact his Yui was stolen away from him yet again.

The other Sakamaki brothers and Mukami brothers caught up to Ayato, all were wondering what on earth was going on.

Reiji gave Ayato a very annoyed look, "Ayato, what is all this commotion about!?" Reiji said in a pissed off tone.

"SOMEONE JUST KIDNAPPED YUI!" Ayato screamed at Reiji. Reiji let out a sigh as he pinch the bottom of his forehead with his index finger and his thumb.

"Little bitch-chan has left us yet again" Laito said in a sad tone.

"Why does she always leave us" Kanato said in a annoyed and upset tone.

Shu just stood there not wanting to even deal with the situation.

"Tch! Well what are we going to do about this?" Subaru said in a frustration tone.

"We're going after her of course!" Shouted Ayato.

"First we need to know who took her and why" Shu said calmly.

Ayato gave him a glare since he didn't care about who took her or why, he just wanted to go after them and take back his Yui.

Meanwhile

Yui was still confused about everything that was going on. "You're my brother? But how?" Yui asked.

Yui's brother smile at her "we'll answer all your questions when we get you home, I promise" Yui's big brother said softly.

Yui looked over at the beautiful woman, "who this beautiful woman?" Yui asked very curiously, since she looked so much like her but more mature looking.

The woman smiled at Yui and gave her a big hug, holding her tightly in her arms. "I'm your older sister, Yui" the woman said in response to Yui's question.

Yui quickly looked up at the beautiful woman "you're my sister?!" Yui said in shock.

"Yes I am and your brother and I are not the only siblings you have, you have four more sisters and three more brothers you haven't met yet" said Yui's big sister. Yui looked at her big sister then looked down at the ground, shocked to find  
out how many siblings she has and to find out she has older siblings.

Yui couldn't help but smile as she left this warming and happy feeling growing in her chest. "Mother and father?" Yui asked nervously, desperately wanting to know if she will actually meet her real parents.

"There at home waiting for you, just like the rest of our siblings" Yui's big brother said in reply. Yui broke down in tears crying her eyes out while holding on to her biggest sister tightly. "Thank you! I can finally meet my real parents  
after all this time" Yui sobbed.

Yui's big brother hated to see her cry as he leaned in to hug her tightly, while Yui's big sister couldn't help but to do the same as she began holder her even tighter.

The limo finally came to a stop, Yui could heard a large gate being open. "Where here, Yui" said Yui's big sister, Yui felt her heart skip a beat as she felt so much excitement race Thur her body. Yui was so excited and desperate to me her real  
parents and the rest of her siblings.

The limo pulled in the property, few minutes passed and the limo came to a complete stop.

Yui's big brother opened up the door to the limo and stepped out, he then turned around and reached his head out for Yui. Yui smiled and took his head, he carefully helped her out of the limo. Then did the same for Yui's big sister, Yui smiled at  
her big brother. She was so happy and relieved to see how much of a gentleman her big brother was and how respectful he was towards women, unlike the Sakamaki and Mukami brothers.

The three of them all headed towards the main door of the mansion, Yui was surprised to find out her family lives in such a Luxurious mansion and not to mention how massive it was. It was so beautiful and it wasn't intimidating at all like the Sakamaki's  
mansion was.

They all entered through the front door, "this way" Said Yui's big brother as he nodded his head in the direction that he want Yui to head in. Yui enter into the entrance hallway, She was amazed by its beauty, there were so many lovely flowers laid out  
in such beautiful vases along the hallway. The walls were covered with gorgeous paintings that seem to be done all by hand, the paints also seem to be almost over 1000 years old but they still remain in perfect condition.

Yui's big brother smiled at her, thinking how adorable his little sis was being. As he watched Yui who was consumed by the beauty of the entrance hall.

"This way Yui, everyone is waiting in the living room for you" said Yui's big sister.

Yui completely forgot about the entrance hall and looked at the very end of the entrance hall where it meets up with the entrance to the living room. Without thinking Yui dashed down the hallway towards the entrance of the living.

She quickly entered the living room to find a boy with red hair and sherbet pink eyes, that were completely identical to hers. He give her a surprise look as he almost walks into her, He quickly stops and tries to catch his balance. Yui grabs his  
shoulders to help him, Once he caught his balance he looked up at Yui, then gave her a huge smile as he hugs her tightly. He picks her up off the ground and spins her around. Yui was shocked and confused by the boys action but once he stopped and  
put her back down.

Yui was able to ask who he was,"Who and you?" Yui asked curiously after what just happened to her.

The boy just laughed at her question, as he grabs both of Yui's shoulders "I'm your twin brother silly" as the boy gave her a big smile. Yui didn't know how much more shock she could take, and she's been shocked more than just once tonight and  
that's a lot for just one night.

"WAIT? I HAVE A TWIN BROTHER?!" Yui said in complete shock. "Yep!" Replied her twin brother.


End file.
